The present disclosure relates generally to packaging for shipment of products whose configurations have length and width that are large relative to depth, and more particularly to packaging such products which are made of materials or have construction features which are easy to break or otherwise damage in shipping operations.
Current bulk packaging of windshields for the automotive after-market trade is predominantly configured to hold twenty-five or more windshields. Such packaging involves construction of a wooden frame with corrugated fiberboard attached around the framing, along with several other packaging components to protect various fragile contact points of the individual windshields. A considerable amount of labor is required to configure the packaging for use by the manufacturer of the glass. The containers are required to be “pre-erected” and they present difficulties in the shipping and storage of empty containers.